Les Enquêtes de Miles Edgeworth : Volte face Royal
by Elder Vitae
Summary: Un pays récemment réunifié est désormais menacé d'éclatement. Il n'en tient qu'au procureur Miles Edgeworth d'empêcher une nouvelle guerre civile. Pour cela, l'enquête devra progresser rapidement et efficacement, mais le temps est si court et l'enquête si complexe et imprévisible, même pour le brillant procureur.
1. Volte face Royal Partie 1

Il était 16h30, tout était prêt. Dans un rugissement assourdissant, les réacteurs de l'avion s'allumèrent en crachant un jet d'air brûlant.

Ayant déplacé l'énorme appareil face à la piste de décollage, les pilotes attendaient à tout moment, l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle afin de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois la consigne « clear » reçue via fréquence radio que le commandant de bord et son copilote augmentèrent l'intensité des réacteurs. L'avion s'engagea à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide sur la piste avant de finalement quitter le sol, provoquant un nouement d'estomac chez les 263 passagers.

En première classe, nous retrouvons le procureur Miles Edgeworth confortablement installé sur une banquette. À sa droite, sur sa propre banquette, son acolyte, le détective Dick Gumshoe. Les deux individus étant séparés par une large allée où pouvait circuler le personnel. Pour le moment, ils étaient seuls dans cette section pour passagers plus privilégiés. Au programme : un charmant voyage de 8 heures, direction la Principauté de Codophia.

« Monsieur Edgeworth! Monsieur Edgeworth! Nous avons décollé! Venez voir! Nous allons bientôt dépasser les nuages! » s'extasia le détective, à genoux sur sa banquette, le visage écrasé contre le hublot.

Le procureur resta impassible.

« Détective, je vous jure que si vous persistez à vous comporter comme un enfant, vous allez terminer ce voyage dans la soute à bagages. »

La menace n'éroda pas l'enthousiasme du grand gaillard à l'imperméable délavé.

« Vous rendez vous compte, monsieur Edgeworth?! Invités officiels, nous! Ils avaient le choix entre des tas de gens dans le secteur judiciaire et ils nous ont choisis! Si mon père me voyait… clama-t-il, émotif.

\- Comme vous dites, détective… Mais il n'y a nul besoin de pleurer », laissa tomber le procureur, déconcerté.

Le détective sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment.

« Je ne pleure pas… c'est l'allergie à l'altitude, monsieur. »

Edgeworth hocha la tête et soupira avec agacement. Il détourna son attention du détective séchant des larmes de joie et retourna à ses notes personnelles. Certes, visiter la Principauté de Codophia avait un petit côté excitant si l'on était un quelconque touriste, mais Miles Edgeworth était parfaitement au fait de la situation actuelle du pays réunifié.

La réunification du pays avait été effectuée il y avait un peu moins de deux ans et le procureur y avait contribué grandement. Malheureusement, la transition ne s'était pas faite sans heurts pour l'ancien Royaume d'Allebahst et la défunte République de Babahl.

Du côté allebahstien, on avait accepté l'unification de bon cœur, puisque le passage d'un système monarchique à un autre, avec de surcroît des monarques de la même famille royale, faisait que la côte n'était pas bien difficile à monter. Lors de la scission du pays en deux, le cousin du déchu Prince de Codophia avait été désigné comme Roi d'Allebahst. C'est ce royal cousin, devenu Roi sans réellement le vouloir, qui avait exercé des pressions quelques années plus tard pour la réunification du pays et le retour du Prince original. L'enthousiasme de ce côté-ci du pays avait été très fort au moment de la réunion des deux régions.

C'est du côté babahlien que la situation s'était avérée plus rude. Désormais habituée à un régime républicain présidentiel, le retour au vieux régime traditionnel fut accepté à contrecœur par une importante fraction de la population. De plus, on murmurait que la réunification avantageait grandement le côté allebahstien du pays qui avait eu la part belle dans le gouvernement unifié. Dans la région de Babahl, le vieux Prince de Codophia, réinstallé sur son trône, jouissait encore d'une certaine aura de respect et représentait le symbole de la prospérité d'avant le schisme, mais il était bien malade depuis quelques années et il faiblissait...

Après près deux ans d'essai, l'adhésion de Babahl au nouveau régime paraissait des plus précaires. Il ne fallait qu'une petite étincelle pour que la réunification soit en danger.

« Et c'est précisément pour cela que nous sommes ici », murmura Edgeworth en se frottant le menton.

Il avait reçu une convocation du procureur en chef il y a trois jours. Croyant qu'il allait encore avoir droit à un nouveau sermon interminable de la part du vieil homme de soixante ans à propos de l'affaire Mask*Demasque, le procureur était entré dans le bureau de son supérieur avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Toutefois, ce dernier avait été fort aimable dans le prélude de son exposé, exposé qui ne concernait nullement l'affaire du voleur masqué.

« Edgeworth, l'ambassade de Codophia nous a fait parvenir une demande urgente. Comme les services que vous avez rendus à leur pays sont bien connus, les autorités codophiennes ont demandé à ce que vous vous rendiez dans la Principauté pour régler une bien épineuse histoire. »

Le procureur avait trouvé la demande pour le moins particulière. La Principauté de Codophia était-elle en pénurie de procureur pour traiter ses dossiers?

« La situation en Codophia est très délicate, avait repris le procureur en chef. La région de Babahl est en pleine effervescence et un événement tragique mettant en péril l'union du pays vient de survenir. »

Edgeworth se souvint d'avoir été intrigué par la nouvelle. Un membre de la famille royale avait-il été assassiné? La réponse fut des plus inattendues :

« On a volé la statue de Primidux. »

Le procureur en chef avait pesé sur chacun des mots en les prononçant. La tentative de dramatisation était tombée à plat, alors qu'Edgeworth n'y avait répondu que par un regard sarcastique. Le jeune procureur se souvenait très bien de cette statue sans réelle valeur qui faisait vaguement penser au Samouraï d'acier. Elle figurait comme l'emblème du pays et il n'en existait qu'un exemplaire unique. Toutefois, après la scission, la statue de Primidux s'était dédoublée, Allebahst et Babahl clamant avoir l'authentique. Edgeworth éprouvait un profond agacement face à de tels enfantillages pour une bête question de statue…

« Vous plaisantez, monsieur? La Principauté de Codophia me demande de me déplacer pour retrouver une statue plaquée or? J'espère que vous leur avez dit que nous avions mieux à faire.

\- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la portée de cette information, Edgeworth. La statue de Primidux…

\- A été volée. Bien sûr, c'est dommage. Ils s'en feront tailler une autre et comme ça, ils n'auront pas à demander à des non nationaux de fouiller à leur place, avait coupé Edgeworth.

\- … est un trésor national », avait repris le procureur en chef. « Il y a deux choses qui maintiennent ce pays soudé : le Prince et la statue de Primidux. »

Edgeworth avait grogné avec dédain.

« On ne devrait jamais laisser reposer la stabilité d'un État sur les épaules d'une breloque.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur les traditions de Codophia, Edgeworth! Dans deux semaines, c'est la grande fête nationale de la réunification. Le Prince doit s'y présenter avec la statue de Primidux afin de symboliquement célébrer l'unité de son peuple… »

Le sexagénaire s'était interrompu dans son envolée lyrique devant le regard peu impressionné du jeune procureur.

« Bref, le vol de la statue de Primidux va causer un énorme scandale et redonner du tonus aux franges extrémistes indépendantistes. Le pays pourrait se fragmenter à nouveau si la statue n'est pas retrouvée. »

De guerre lasse, Edgeworth avait répondu d'une voix ennuyée :

« Tout d'abord, monsieur. Cette cérémonie grotesque…

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous demandais pas votre avis! avait grondé le procureur en chef.

\- Soit. Admettons que la situation soit aussi grave que ce qu'on vous a dit. Pourquoi les Codophiens auraient-ils besoin de moi particulièrement? Le pays ne doit pourtant pas manquer de policiers efficaces? »

Cette fois, c'était le procureur en chef qui avait affiché une réserve grognonne.

« Ce sont de grosses légumes de la Principauté, impressionnées par votre « talent de déduction » lors des meurtres aux ambassades, qui vous ont fait demander. Les dirigeants codophiens sont pour ainsi dire convaincus qu'il n'y a que vous pour retrouver la statue avant la cérémonie. »

Flatté, Edgeworth avait esquissé un sourire hautain en répondant :

« Je ne peux pas vraiment leur donner tort à ce sujet.

\- Toujours est-il que telle est la situation. Vos billets sont préparés et toutes dépenses payées. Vous logerez dans le palais princier de Codophia, vous et l'assistant que vous aurez choisi. Départ dans trois jours. Des questions? »

Le procureur au complet bourgogne s'était résigné en soupirant :

« Très bien, je m'incline, monsieur. Par contre, j'espère que les autorités codophiennes savent bien que je n'accomplis pas de miracles en deux semaines. Si la statue de Primidux n'est pas retrouvée, je n'y serai pour rien.

\- Si la statue de Primidux n'est pas retrouvée au bout de deux semaines, je doute que ce soit votre sort qui les préoccupe, avait répondu sèchement le procureur en chef.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? »

Le sexagénaire s'était éclairci la gorge.

« Je veux dire que si la statue n'est pas retrouvée, il y a fort à parier que la région de Babahl se soulève pour réclamer son indépendance et que le pays ne se retrouve à nouveau en pleine guerre civile. Il y aura des émeutes, des morts et une répression sanglante. Après avoir été une pièce maîtresse de la réunification, je ne crois pas que vous souhaitiez voir tout ce que vous avez accompli réduit à néant, Edgeworth.

\- Il n'existe aucun baromètre assez massif en ce monde pour mesurer la pression que vous tentez de me mettre sur les épaules, avait répliqué Edgeworth, goguenard.

\- Vous m'énervez, Edgeworth! Bonne chance et sortez de mon bureau! »

Le visage un peu cramoisi, le procureur en chef lui avait pointé la porte. Le jeune procureur avait quitté la pièce après avoir exécuté une révérence.

Miles Edgeworth, confortablement assis sur son siège d'avion, ricana intérieurement en repensant à cet épisode. Le procureur en chef avait appris de la manière forte que ses menaces après l'affaire Mask*Demasque ne demeureraient pas impunies.

« Je peux vous offrir quelques chose, monsieur? » demanda une voix féminine.

Le procureur sortit de sa réminiscence et haussa la tête vers son interlocutrice, une jeune agente de bord aux cheveux longs et noirs poussant un chariot rempli de bouteilles.

« Un simple verre de Merlot pour moi, merci, répondit-il.

\- Très bien, et pour vous, monsieur? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le détective Gumshoe.

Le détective, toujours en pleine contemplation des nuages, détourna brusquement son regard du hublot. Son visage s'émerveilla face à la manne céleste que représentait le chariot à bouteilles.

« Procureur Edgeworth, vous avez bien dit que tous nos frais étaient payés n'est-ce-pas? demanda le détective en regardant presque lascivement une somptueuse bouteille de champagne trônant glorieusement à l'avant du chariot.

\- Faux, détective. J'ai dit que tous MES frais étaient payés. Malheureusement, la Principauté de Codophia ne pouvait pas se permettre un budget illimité pour tous les deux. Vous devrez vous contenter de l'équivalent de vingt dollars par jour. », répondit Edgeworth d'une voix neutre.

Le visage du détective se déconfit rapidement. Il se contenta d'un verre d'eau pétillante et le fixa, profondément malheureux, pendant une bonne minute avant de finalement en prendre une gorgée.

« Allons détective! » l'encouragea Edgeworth. « Ne soyez pas triste, vous restez tout de même invité officiel, ce n'est pas rien! Pensez à votre père! »

Gumshoe sortit de sa torpeur et afficha un large sourire… et des larmes recommencèrent à lui embuer les yeux, ce qui agaça profondément le procureur.

« Ressortez votre mouchoir et calmez-vous! Nous atterrissons dans quelques heures et ces gens comptent sur nous. Tâchez d'avoir un autre comportement que celui d'une jeune fille de maternelle », grinça Edgeworth.

Car bien évidemment, tout ce que le procureur avait dit précédemment était faux. Les dépenses de Gumshoe étaient également couvertes par la Principauté (Edgeworth ne souhaitait pas en informer le détective par crainte d'abus), mais le détective n'avait jamais été désigné comme invité officiel. Le choix avait été donné à Edgeworth quant à l'assistant qui l'accompagnerait. Et comme Gumshoe ne coûtait pas cher en pâte à crêpes et qu'en plus, il affichait une certaine naïveté …

Le procureur se rappela l'éclat de rire du Commissaire Adams lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait porté son choix sur le détective Gumshoe.

« Vous êtes complètement fou, Edgeworth. Bien entendu, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je crains beaucoup pour le prestige du pays si Gumshoe vous accompagne.

\- Peut-être, mais il sait obéir à ses supérieurs et il ne se révèlera pas un danger pour les finances de la Principauté de Codophia, avait insisté Edgeworth.

\- Ça, je veux bien vous l'accorder. Enfin, avec un assistant pareil… j'espère que la populace locale ne tenait pas à trop cette statue… »

Quant à l'aspect d'invité officiel. Edgeworth s'était dit que cela ajouterait du zèle dans les actions du détective et que la cause de Codophia le tiendrait ainsi plus à cœur. Visiblement, le petit mensonge blanc avait été une bonne décision. Une fois qu'Edgeworth avait exposé la situation, le détective s'était mis au garde à vous en jurant solennellement de retrouver la statue de Primidux. Abandonnant tous les dossiers qu'il avait en main, Dick Gumshoe avait promptement quitté le commissariat afin de préparer ses bagages. Son enthousiasme et son sens du devoir n'avait pas faibli depuis.

« Ajoutez un peu d'honneur à la tâche et une corvée peut devenir un devoir sacré », pensa le procureur.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans histoire. Edgeworth relut ses notes à propos de Codophia avant de s'assoupir. Le détective Gumshoe persista à commenter la forme de chacun des cumulonimbus qu'il distinguait de son hublot avant de finalement imiter son supérieur.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'avion atterrit à Prazdec, capitale de Codophia et grand centre touristique et culturel. Nos deux héros descendirent de l'avion, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes… jusqu'à ce que le détective Gumshoe ne rate la dernière marche avant de grotesquement chuter devant des passagers hilares et un Edgeworth contrarié. Une fois au terminal, le procureur donna au détective la mission peu intellectuelle de récupérer leurs bagages pendant que lui-même irait convertir quelques dollars en drachmes codophiens.

Le jeune homme au complet bourgogne se fraya un chemin dans l'allée des petits magasins de l'aéroport, tout en déclinant poliment les perspectives d'achat qu'on lui proposait, avant de finalement atteindre un bureau de change. Il fut frappé par les moyens déployés au niveau publicitaire. Le nombre d'affiches et de pancartes était exubérant et le graphisme franchement exagéré. Des papillons et des fleurs, emblèmes nationaux du pays, recouvraient les murs en célébrations des futures festivités dans le cadre de la grande fête de la réunification.

« Mais après tout, ce pays ne vit que par le tourisme. Ça n'a rien de surprenant. »

Le procureur saisit une liasse de dollars de son portefeuille et les tendit à l'individu assis derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier paraissait particulièrement endormi et ne possédait pas un faciès de plus encourageants. Une moustache broussailleuse mal taillée, de longues poches presque violettes sous les yeux et d'épais sourcils lui faisant de minuscules yeux à peine ouverts.

« Quelle trogne… » pensa Edgeworth.

L'employé du bureau de change se leva et souleva paresseusement les dollars d'Edgeworth. D'un geste mécanique, il les plaça dans un panier portant l'étiquette « dollars américains » sous le regard médusé du procureur. Cette lourde tâche éreintante effectuée, il se rassit sans un mot adressé à Edgeworth. Ce dernier lui fit un regard interrogateur signifiant très clairement « que se passe-t-il? », l'employé ne broncha pas. Le procureur se mit à taper du pied impatiemment.

« La conversion sera-t-elle encore bien longue? » demanda Edgeworth au bout d'un moment.

Le vieil homme somnolent lui fit un regard étonné.

« Pardon? répondit-il.

\- Les deux cent dollars que je vous ais donnés. Il vous faudra encore combien de temps avant de les convertir? résuma le procureur, agacé.

\- Quels dollars? »

Edgeworth fulmina d'impatience.

« L'argent que je viens tout juste de vous donner! Il est encore tout frais dans votre panier! Donnez-moi l'équivalent en monnaie locale!

\- Aaaah oui. Bien… très bien. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut », répondit le vieil homme.

Il se leva péniblement de sa chaise et se dirigea à pas lents vers une petite salle à l'arrière.

« Quel empoté! » pensa Edgeworth.

L'employé revint avec une liasse de billets de banque. Il les déposa devant Edgeworth.

« Voilà monsieur. Bonne journée »

Edgeworth parut satisfait quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son visage se crispe d'agacement en reconnaissant les caractères cyrilliques des billets.

« Ce sont des roubles russes, vieux hibou! » ragea le procureur.

L'employé ne broncha pas d'avantage face à la colère du jeune homme. Il continua de le fixer, l'air absent. Edgeworth abdiqua en soupirant :

« Deux cent dollars américains. Pouvez-vous convertir mes deux cent dollars américains en drachmes codophiens et m'amener le résultat? »

Le vieil homme cligna lourdement des yeux.

« Des drachmes. Aaaah oui. Bien… très bien. » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

Miles Edgeworth attendit avec appréhension le retour du vieil homme. Il se mit à angoisser à l'idée que le vieillard dérangé ait converti ses dollars en drachmes de la Grèce antique, car il l'en croyait capable.

Heureusement, le vieil employé revint avec quelques piles de monnaie codophienne, au grand soulagement du procureur. Ce dernier vérifia le taux de change et conclut que le compte devait à peu près y être. Il glissa les billets dans son portefeuille sous le regard souriant et fatigué du vieillard et s'apprêta à se remettre en route.

« Bonne journée, monsieur! J'espère que vous aimerez notre beau pays. » lui lança l'employé en guise d'au-revoir.

Le procureur le gratifia d'un regard sarcastique avant de s'éloigner.

« Et les Codophiens se demandent pourquoi leur industrie touristique ne rapporte pas plus malgré tous leurs efforts! Tout ça est de la faute de ce barbon sénile qui doit décourager tous les touristes avant même qu'ils n'aient visité un seul monument! Mettez-le à la retraite et le pays deviendra une grande puissance! » pensa Edgeworth, excédé.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le débarcadère de bagages, point de rencontre avec le détective Gumshoe. Ce dernier attendait, hébété, contre un mur, avec tous leurs bagages. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Edgeworth se diriger vers lui à pas vifs.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez passé, monsieur. Voilà quinze bonnes minutes que je vous attends.

\- N'en rajoutez pas, détective! » coupa sèchement le procureur.

Gumshoe, insouciant, ne put résister.

« Ils ont refusé votre carte de crédit, c'est ça? taquina-t-il.

\- Non, mais rajoutez un autre mot et je vous jure que partout dans le monde, on refusera la vôtre.

\- Je n'ai pas de carte de crédit de toute façon. Mon fournisseur de nouilles n'accepte que la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. En plus que… »

Le procureur lui fit signe d'arrêter.

« Pardon, détective, je suis désolé d'interrompre un aussi passionnant récit, mais je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir d'un élément. Je crains d'avoir vu trop juste et de ne pas avoir assez de monnaie locale jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Soyez assez aimable de me convertir ces cinquante dollars en monnaie codophienne.

\- À vos ordres monsieur! Je reviens dans cinq minutes », clama le détective en saisissant les dollars.

Edgeworth sourit avec satisfaction en voyant le détective s'éloigner vers le bureau de change. Le jeune procureur plaça les bagages de façon ordonnée devant lui et s'assit sur un banc à disposition des voyageurs. Il sortit, par la suite, un livre sur le droit codophien de son sac de voyage et en entreprit la lecture.

« J'en ai pour une heure environ. » pensa-t-il.

Finalement, le détective Gumshoe ne réapparut que deux heures plus tard, la mine déconfite comme s'il avait vieilli de vingt ans.

« Ah tiens, détective! » clama Edgeworth avec bonne humeur.

Gumshoe ne lui opposa qu'un silence piteux, complètement dépassé par les événements.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, dites donc. Ils ont refusé votre carte de crédit? » poursuivit Edgeworth sarcastiquement.

On aurait dit que le détective allait éclater en sanglots.

« Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous avez fait, monsieur…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, détective. Maintenant, en route! Assez perdu de temps », conclut joyeusement le procureur en se levant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la zone de douane située plus loin dans l'aéroport, soit l'équivalent de dix bonnes minutes de marche. Le visage infiniment traumatisé du détective commençait à inquiéter le procureur.

« Des roubles? demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, des livres sterling.

-Ah. »

Le procureur eut quelques remords en voyant le regard absent du détective qui, visiblement, en avait encore long à dire. Gumshoe inspira profondément.

« Et puis après, ce furent des pesos mexicains, des couronnes suédoises et des livres turques », enchaîna-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Edgeworth eut, chose rare, un regard d'excuse vers le détective.

« Vous aurez tôt fait de vous remettre de cette mésaventure, Gumshoe. Sitôt que nos passeports auront été reconnus en règle, nous pourrons aller déjeuner avec la haute aristocratie de Codophia. Cela remplira votre estomac comme jamais! »

Le procureur toucha juste. Des couleurs réapparurent sur les joues du détective qui esquissa un sourire.

« J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche, monsieur Edgeworth! Justement, pour tout ce qui est nourriture codophienne, je n'aurai pas à me limiter, puisque je possède ceci! »

Le détective fouilla à-l'intérieur de son imperméable vert et en ressortit une poignée de billets rouge vif. Edgeworth les reconnut facilement : il s'agissait de coupons de l'ancienne République de Babahl octroyant des rabais modiques sur des repas ou des attractions du pays. Dans le cadre des meurtres de l'ambassade deux ans plus tôt, l'ambassadeur de Babahl, Colias Palaeno, avait distribué une multitude de ces coupons aux divers visiteurs afin de les inciter à faire un tour au pays. Visiblement, le détective avait retenu l'invitation.

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez brandir ces coupons, détective, avertit Edgeworth.

\- Pourquoi pas, monsieur? Si je dois me contenter de 20$ par jour, chaque coupon compte!

\- Peut-être, mais je doute que ces coupons soient encore valables. Ils ont été émis par la République de Babahl. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient encore force en Codophia.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de demander! renchérit le détective.

\- Détective, la situation n'est pas si rose ici! Exhiber des objets frappés des armoiries de la défunte république pourrait nous attirer de graves ennuis. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous débarrasser discrètement de ces coupons dès que nous serons sortis! »

Le détective fit une moue et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de remettre les coupons dans la poche intérieure de son imperméable.

Les deux acolytes purent passer rapidement au comptoir de la douane, les autres passagers ayant depuis longtemps pénétré au pays. Gumshoe salua le douanier au faciès patibulaire, assis dans sa guérite, qui ne lui répondit pas. L'individu en question n'avait pas l'air des plus chaleureux et possédait une carrure capable de casser la figure à tout récalcitrant.

« Tourisme ou affaires? grogna le douanier.

\- Tourisme », répondit joyeusement Gumshoe.

Edgeworth soupira d'agacement.

« Affaires! Excusez Gumshoe, il n'a pas l'habitude des voyages », indiqua le procureur en fusillant le détective du regard.

Le douanier répondit d'un borborygme et tamponna leur passeport. Il continua de leur poser des questions de routine qui s'éternisaient de plus en plus.

« Vos interrogatoires semblent tout à coup bien courts en comparaison, monsieur Edgeworth, murmura le détective Gumshoe.

\- Allez-vous, un jour, apprendre à vous taire, détective? »

Le douanier haussa les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Il leur remit leurs passeports et commença à griffonner sur une page de formulaire. Le procureur attendit patiemment en retrait, mais Gumshoe fit un signe au douanier.

« Dites-moi, monsieur! Vous pourriez me fournir un renseignement? »

Le douanier fixa le détective d'un regard parfaitement indifférent.

« Je voulais savoir, à propos de ces coupons, débuta Gumshoe en sortant l'un des feuillets rouge.

\- Détective! Ne… intervint Edgeworth.

\- Je me demandais s'ils étaient encore valides en Codophia », poursuivit le détective

Le robuste douanier saisit le coupon et eut un léger rictus qui n'échappa pas au procureur. Il répondit à Gumshoe d'une voix mielleuse :

« Aaaah oui, les coupons. Bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais vous appeler le responsable, ce ne sera pas bien long. »

Il sortit rapidement de sa guérite et décrocha le téléphone central situé un peu plus à l'arrière.

« Vous voyez, monsieur? Qu'aurions-nous fait si nous n'avions pas demandé? clama triomphalement Gumshoe.

\- Ce que vous venez de faire est terriblement stupide et imprudent, détective. Et tout ça pour des rabais insignifiants! répliqua sèchement Edgeworth, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous vous méfiez de tout, monsieur! Je suis sûr que les gens ici sont très aimables et que nous allons pouvoir déjeuner calmement grâce à ces… URGH! »

Le détective avait poussé un cri sourd alors qu'on le projetait violemment au sol. Le procureur connut le même sort et tous deux terminèrent sur le ventre, abasourdis par les événements. Pourtant costaud, le détective était maintenu plaqué au sol par un individu assis sur son dos, lui bloquant les poignets.

« Des coupons de la République de Babahl, hein? » enchaîna une voix gutturale.

Le détective eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Décidemment, on ne sera jamais débarrassé de cette racaille d'agents provocateurs! Ça fait trois fois cette semaine! Menottez-les et emmenez-les! » poursuivit la voix.

Gumshoe couina en sentant le métal froid se refermer sur ses poignets, alors qu'il se trouvait encore par terre. Mais c'était là le moindre de ses soucis. Il déglutit avec difficulté en apercevant le regard meurtrier qu'Edgeworth, menotté, lui lançait.


	2. Volte face Royal Partie 2

La salle d'interrogatoire était très petite avec des murs nus et grisâtres. Miles Edgeworth et Dick Gumshoe, les mains menottées dans le dos, attendaient depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes un quelconque signe des forces policières codophiennes. Cependant, la porte en fer, unique jonction avec le monde extérieur, demeurait close, impitoyable.

La situation des deux acolytes était peu glorieuse, puisque leurs mains avaient été menottées derrière le dossier de leur chaise respective; les dits dossiers possédant un long crochet à leur extrémité supérieure qui empêchait le prévenu de libérer ses bras en passant par-dessus.

Le détective paraissait misérable. Alors que Miles Edgeworth s'obstinait à se tenir bien droit, le regard fermé et glacial, Gumshoe s'était affaissé sur sa chaise, le visage appuyé contre la table en bois qu'on avait disposée en face d'eux. Comme policier, le fait de se retrouver du mauvais côté de l'arrestation était déjà terrible, mais le silence hargneux du procureur Edgeworth était cruellement douloureux.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur », couina encore une fois Gumshoe dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réaction du procureur.

C'était la sixième fois qu'il s'excusait, mais cette fois-ci encore, le procureur s'emmura dans le silence. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux gris remplis de fureur, Miles Edgeworth ne semblait nullement disposé à discuter.

« Je sais que vous m'en voulez beaucoup, monsieur. Mais peut-être que lorsque nos identités auront été vérifiées, ils nous laisseront partir. Après tout, nous n'avons pas du tout le profil d'agents provocateurs », reprit Gumshoe avec espoir.

Le procureur émit un soupir dédaigneux et agacé, mais ne répondit pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre en grinçant, révélant un colosse d'au moins deux mètres avec des épaules massives et un faciès de brute épaisse; le crâne complètement chauve, des petits yeux noirs, presque fermés, un nez qui avait clairement été cassé plusieurs fois, des lèvres larges allant de pair avec des joues bien joufflues. L'individu arborait un gilet pare-balle sur son uniforme de policier codophien; il avait sans nul doute fait partie de l'expédition pour arrêter le procureur et le détective Gumshoe. Il ne porta attention aux deux suspects qu'une fois assis lourdement sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Le détective Gumshoe se redressa, le regard inquiet, alors qu'Edgeworth se borna à fixer le policier d'un regard indifférent.

« Vos noms », ordonna le gaillard d'une voix gutturale, la même qu'Edgeworth avait entendue pendant l'arrestation musclée. L'individu devait donc être l'officier responsable de la sécurité.

Gumshoe se tourna vers le procureur afin d'obtenir des instructions, mais elles ne vinrent jamais.

« Je… détective Dick Gumshoe, district 18 de Los Angeles, matricule… »

Le Codophien leva la main, révélant sa paume au détective, ce qui fit taire ce dernier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Edgeworth, attendant une réponse.

« Vous nous avez laissé vingt minutes dans cet environnement. Je suis persuadé que durant ce délai, la police a effectué ses recherches et confirmé notre identité. Vous savez parfaitement qui nous sommes », maugréa Edgeworth, peu impressionné.

Les lèvres épaisses du géant esquissèrent un rictus, révélant un sourire dans lequel plusieurs dents étaient manquantes. Le Codophien répondit de sa voix grave et rauque:

« C'est exact, procureur Edgeworth. Nous savons qui vous êtes, alors vous comprendrez notre surprise de vous voir effectuer de la propagande en faveur de l'ancienne république…

\- Le détective a commis une bêtise fort idiote, c'est dans son tempérament », pesta Edgeworth en lançant un regard courroucé vers Gumshoe.

Ce dernier émit un gémissement plaintif comme un chien à qui l'on a asséné un coup de bâton.

« Mais peu importe, reprit Edgeworth en soupirant. Je suis un procureur de mon pays, mandaté par votre gouvernement pour une mission importante. Libérez-nous afin que nous puissions faire notre travail le plus rapidement possible et en retour, nous n'effectuerons pas de rapports à propos de vos méthodes particulières de traitement de suspect. »

Le policier éclata d'un gros rire qui résonna dans la petite pièce.

« Vous avez du culot, Maître, je vous l'accorde!

\- Trop aimable, persifla Edgeworth.

\- Mais sachez qu'en matière d'agents provocateurs et de sécurité publique, nous avons carte blanche pour agir comme bon nous semble. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici.

\- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que nous ne sommes pas des agents provocateurs! C'est un malentendu », plaida Gumshoe, la voix implorante.

L'interrogateur n'accorda aucune attention à son homologue américain. Il reprit, méprisant :

« Et particulièrement, cela me donne le droit de vous retenir pendant une semaine ici. Et ce droit s'applique dès maintenant.

\- Une semaine? » répéta Gumshoe sous le choc.

Le détective encaissa la nouvelle avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une semaine de perdue, alors que justement le temps était compté… la mission serait inévitablement un échec à moins d'un miracle. Maître de lui-même, Edgeworth ne se laissa pas démonter :

« Dites-moi, officier. Savez-vous pour quelle raison nous sommes en Codophia?

\- Non, toutes ces informations étaient classées confidentielles. Et en toute franchise, ça m'est bien égal, répondit sèchement le policier, les bras croisés.

\- Vous mentez. »

Le costaud écarquilla ses petits yeux, incrédule.

« Pardon? Répétez-moi ça? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous mentez et de surcroît, vous mentez mal. »

Le détective Gumshoe fixait Edgeworth, bouche bée. Le procureur avait-il oublié qu'ils étaient menottés et impuissants face à une énorme brute?

« Tout Codophia sait que la statue de Primidux a été volée. Toutefois, il est vrai que les informations concernant ma venue ici en tant qu'enquêteur sont confidentielles, mais je suis convaincu que durant votre collecte d'informations, on vous a mis au courant de la situation et de mon rôle.

\- Vous allez à la pêche avec vos suppositions, procureur, énonça le Codophien avec arrogance.

\- Non, je les confirme, répliqua Edgeworth, glacial. J'ai récemment lu à propos du droit codophien et effectivement, vous auriez le droit de me garder une semaine ici, mais c'est un droit qui n'a jamais été invoqué par la police dans toute votre histoire!

\- Il faut un début à tout! asséna l'officier, le visage rougissant.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, balourd inepte! Vous tentez de nous retenir ici le plus longtemps possible. Cette histoire ridicule de coupons vous sert de prétexte pour user d'une prérogative à n'utiliser que dans des situations exceptionnelles. Les autres récents agents provocateurs, les avez-vous gardés pendant une semaine ici également? »

Aucune réponse ne vint de l'interlocuteur. Le Codophien semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Le procureur poursuivit, magistral :

« Bien sûr que non, n'est-ce-pas? Une fois les vérifications faites, vous les avez immédiatement transférés à la police centrale. Pourquoi nous garder ici une semaine pour une bête histoire de coupons, alors que vous ne l'avez pas fait pour d'autres ayant commis des crimes autrement plus graves? »

L'officier codophien se leva brusquement, le visage rougi. Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte sans un mot pour le procureur et le détective, sous les protestations de ces derniers. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il referma la porte qu'il leur lança :

« Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine. »

Miles Edgeworth émit un grognement rageur et se débattit furieusement sur sa chaise, mais les menottes demeurèrent fidèles à leur poste.

« Nous sommes pris au piège, détective! Nous devons trouver un moyen de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ce lourdaud! » clama le procureur.

Gumshoe semblait dépassé par les événements et hors d'état de réfléchir.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur?! Pourquoi la police codophienne voudrait-elle nous garder ici?

\- Ce n'est pas la police codophienne qui est en cause! C'est cet officier qui tente de nous empêcher d'enquêter!

\- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille? Nous sommes venus aider son pays! » demanda Gumshoe, paniqué.

Edgeworth cessa de se débattre, la situation semblait désespérée; ni la chaise ni les menottes ne céderaient. Il reprit son souffle avant de répondre :

« Cet homme fait partie des radicaux de Babahl qui désirent l'éclatement du pays, j'en suis sûr! En nous piégeant ici, il veut empêcher que la statue de Primidux soit retrouvée à temps et que la cérémonie officielle soit un succès! »

Le détective Gumshoe baissa piteusement la tête, le regard infiniment désolé.

« Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas apporté ces coupons, jamais nous n'aurions atterri dans cette pièce », laissa-t-il tomber à mi-voix.

Miles Edgeworth hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire.

« Vous sous-estimez nos adversaires, détective. Si ce n'avait pas été les coupons, ils auraient certainement trouvé un autre prétexte. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que ce que nous croyions et ils ont infiltré des échelons très élevés visiblement!

\- Vous croyez vraiment, monsieur? demanda le détective, revigoré.

\- Absolument! Alors cessez de vous torturer avec tout cela, nous devons trouver une manière de sortir d'ici! Première chose, nous devons avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement et d'action et pour cela, nous devons pouvoir quitter ces chaises et ne plus avoir les mains perpétuellement attachés dans notre dos! » résuma Edgeworth.

Le procureur analysa la situation. Les menottes ne cèderaient pas, mais il croyait ses bras suffisamment long pour pouvoir les ramener par-dessus ses jambes et ainsi avoir ses mains disponibles devant lui. Le seul problème, cette chaise de bois sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Dites-moi, détective. Vous seriez capable de briser les pattes de ma chaise d'un bon coup de talon? demanda Edgeworth.

\- Je peux essayer, monsieur. Mais ces chaises ont l'air bien solides… »

Gumshoe sautilla sur sa chaise afin de se rapprocher du procureur. Il commença par donner un premier coup de talon, mais son pied ricocha contre l'une des pattes et termina sa course contre le tibia du procureur qui émit un cri de douleur.

« Oups! Pardon monsieur, j'avais mal jugé ma trajectoire, s'excusa Gumshoe, mal à l'aise.

\- Sombre crétin… » grinça le procureur, les dents serrées.

Le détective tenta une nouvelle fois de casser la patte, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce ne fut qu'au sixième coup de talon que le bois céda. Déséquilibré, le procureur bascula vers l'arrière et se retrouva par terre, le dossier de la chaise sous son dos, et les jambes surélevées.

« Et maintenant, monsieur? demanda Gushoe en réprimant un ricanement.

\- Maintenant, cassez les autres pattes et je devrais être en mesure de ramener mes bras vers l'avant. Faites vites avant que je ne sois trop ankylosé! » ordonna le procureur.

Le gaillard à l'imperméable verdâtre n'eut pas le temps de passer à l'action; la porte en fer s'était ouverte à la volée et une silhouette féminine fit irruption. Edgeworth n'en crut pas ses yeux en reconnaissant le regard fin et les cheveux coupés courts et bleutés.

« Franziska! »

Me Von Karma, fouet à la main et vêtue de son traditionnel tailleur germanique aux épaules bouffantes, entra élégamment dans la salle d'interrogatoire en arborant un large sourire condescendant.

« Spectacle rare et inattendu », dit-elle avec un petit rire.

La procureure semblait bien s'amuser de la scène et se délectait de la vision de Miles Edgeworth menotté et grotesquement allongé par terre sur une chaise renversée.

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête en émettant un léger « tsk tsk tsk! », ce qui provoqua l'agacement d'Edgeworth.

« Tu es venue pour nous libérer ou pour glousser? lança-t-il.

\- Lorsque l'on vient vous tirer d'un mauvais pas, il est bien mal vu de jouer les ingrats, Miles Edgeworth. »

Franziska Von Karma leva sa main gauche gantée afin d'exhiber triomphalement une petite clé argentée. Elle se pencha vers les menottes du procureur et un déclic se produisit.

Enfin libre.

« Merci beaucoup, Franziska. Tu me sauves la mise, énonça Edgeworth en se levant, les jambes douloureuses.

\- Humph! grogna la procureure, ce n'est pas un bien grand accomplissement pour une Von Karma. Nul besoin de me remercier. »

Miles Edgeworth sourit; Franziska ne changerait donc jamais.

« Comment se fait-il que tu te trouves en Codophia? Ce ne peut pas être qu'un hasard, observa le procureur.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Von Karma, crois-tu vraiment qu'Interpol demeure les bras croisés lorsqu'une crise internationale se profile à l'horizon? Nous n'allons pas laisser un petit procureur et son sous-fifre occuper tout le terrain et échouer lamentablement.

\- Certes, répondit Edgeworth en ne relevant pas les injures de la jeune procureure, comment as-tu su que je me trouvais dans un mauvais pas? »

Franziska sourit malicieusement.

« Mon réseau personnel au sein d'Interpol est très étendu. L'un des officiers de la brigade de l'aéroport ne partageait pas tout à fait les mêmes convictions que son supérieur concernant votre arrestation. Il a contacté l'un de mes agents dès qu'il a pu. Je crois que la suite est évidente.

\- Et le supérieur en question?

\- Un idiot, agissant idiotement représentant le parfait exemple d'idiotie idiote teinté d'idiotisme. Il est entre les mains d'Interpol pour obstruction d'une enquête judiciaire et on ne devrait pas tarder à découvrir sa réelle implication au sein de l'Organisation Séparatiste Secrète Babahlienne.

\- Si on l'interrogeait, il pourrait probablement nous en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les ramifications de l'OSSB! Je…

\- Interpol s'occupera de l'interrogatoire, coupa sèchement Von Karma, je crois que tu as beaucoup plus important à faire. »

Edgeworth se massa les poignets et replaça son jabot avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as raison, Franziska. Nous sommes en retard pour la rencontre avec les têtes dirigeantes de Codophia. Ne traînons pas d'avantage ici!

\- Justement, monsieur. À ce sujet… »

Les deux procureurs se retournèrent, surpris. Dick Gumshoe, n'ayant pas osé les déranger pendant leur conversation, était demeuré piteusement menotté à sa chaise sans un mot.

\- Si vous pouviez libérer mes bras. Je crois que mon sang ne circule pas très bien dans cette position. »


	3. Volte face Royal Partie 3

Confortablement installés dans une limousine officielle du gouvernement, Miles Edgeworth, Franziska Von Karma et Dick Gumshoe se dirigeaient à toute allure vers le Château Princier de Codophia. Le détective et le procureur avaient été heureux de trouver le somptueux véhicule et son chauffeur les attendant, alors qu'ils sortaient péniblement du commissariat, les membres encore endoloris par la détention. Après un interrogatoire, il est bien rare d'avoir droit à un traitement princier.

Les deux procureurs bavardaient nerveusement à propos des aléas de l'enquête, les récents événements les convainquant de redoubler de prudence. Pendant ce temps, le détective Gumshoe se prélassait dans sa banquette en cuir, un sourire niais bien accroché à son visage. Il ne put retenir sa satisfaction plus longtemps :

« Vous rendez-vous compte? Tout d'abord, un voyage en avion en première classe et maintenant, un déplacement dans une limousine gouvernementale. Ce voyage pourrait-il être encore plus agréable? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous semblez oublier bien vite votre intermède menotté dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Scruffy, ironisa Von Karma.

\- D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, détective. Vous vous êtes bien débarrassé de ces coupons infernaux, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Edgeworth, les sourcils froncés.

\- Heu et bien à vrai dire, monsieur… »

Gumshoe eut un sourire gêné et retira une vingtaine de coupons rouge vifs de la poche intérieure de son imperméable. Edgeworth émit un cri rageur en fusillant le détective du regard, alors que la procureure Von Karma se leva brusquement de son siège, le fouet à la main.

« Sombre idiot! » rugit-elle.

Un claquement sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un petit cri aigu du détective. Ce dernier se recroquevilla dans un coin de la limousine en se protégeant de potentiels coups de fouet supplémentaires. Edgeworth contempla avec satisfaction la liasse de coupons désormais tranchés en deux répandus sur le sol tapissé du véhicule.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé faire carrière au cirque avec ce tour? Je suis convaincu que tu aurais beaucoup de succès, suggéra le procureur à sa collègue.

\- Des coupons, ce n'est rien. Je suis en mesure de détacher la tête d'un individu du reste de son corps d'un seul coup de fouet! Par exemple, un individu porté à faire quelques remarques spirituelles. Tu veux une démonstration? proposa Von Karma, menaçante.

\- Sans façon. »

Le danger écarté, Gumshoe émit un long soupir de désespoir devant ses précieux coupons désormais détruits.

« On veut me condamner à la pauvreté jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Remerciez Franziska, détective. Si elle n'avait pas été là, en guise de remplacement du repas officiel devant les autorités codophiennes, ce sont ces coupons que je vous aurais fait manger! » laissa tomber Edgeworth avec un regard mauvais.

Von Karma se rassit et continua sa discussion avec son collègue. Gumshoe fut volontairement ignoré et condamné à méditer sur ses actions pendant le reste du voyage.

Bientôt, la limousine noire émergea de la capitale codophienne après avoir vaincu les embouteillages. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois compères s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient quitté l'autoroute nationale pour des routes plus rurales.

« Heu… pardon procureurs, commença Gumshoe. Vous êtes certains que nous allons au bon endroit? »

Von Karma émit un grognement de dédain avant de répondre :

« Naturellement, Scruffy. Nous venons tout juste de quitter Prazdec. Nous avons donc encore vingt bonnes minutes de route devant nous avant d'arriver au Château.

\- La capitale codophienne est le point central du pays, détective, fit remarquer Edgeworth. Lors de la scission de Codophia, la partie Ouest de Prazdec a fait partie d'Allebahst et la partie Est a été rattachée à Babahl. Par contre, le Château Princier n'a jamais été dans la capitale. »

Gumshoe déglutit avec difficulté.

« Justement, monsieur. Nous nous dirigeons en plein territoire babahlien, ce pourrait être dangereux pour nous si les radicaux nous tombent dessus, considérant ce pour quoi nous sommes ici… »

Edgeworth eut un regard inquiet en regardant hors de la vitre de la limousine.

« J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à cela… » murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Franziska demeura impassible.

« Plaignez-vous à l'architecte du quatorzième siècle qui a bâti ce château, indiqua la procureure en ricanant. S'il avait su que quelques siècles plus tard une guerre civile ravagerait le pays, sans doute aurait-il posé ses pierres dans Prazdec. Il ne pouvait pas non plus deviner qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, deux couards se dirigeraient vers le Château avec la peur au ventre.

\- Mesquineries à part, les radicaux ont prouvé de quoi ils étaient capables. Tu aurais tort de les sous-estimer, Franziska, répliqua Edgeworth.

\- Les radicaux et les idées radicales, il faut les traiter comme au Moyen-Âge : À grands coups de fouet! »

Le procureur au complet bourgogne n'ajouta rien. Il doutait fortement de la capacité du fouet de Von Karma de repousser des déflagrations de bombe. La procureure enchaîna :

« Nous arrivons bientôt, indiqua-t-elle en replaçant l'une de ses mèches bleutées. N'oubliez pas que nous allons être en présence des plus hauts dignitaires du pays. Tâchez de vous comporter comme il se doit lorsqu'ils exposeront la situation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Franziska, plaisanta Edgeworth.

\- Ce n'est pas particulièrement toi qui m'inquiétais, Miles Edgeworth », précisa Von Karma en jetant un regard assassin vers le détective Gumshoe.

Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté. Il se gratta indélicatement l'arrière de la tête en espérant que la discussion porterait bien vite sur un autre sujet. Ce fut le chauffeur de la limousine qui lui fournit satisfaction.

« Nous sommes arrivés », clama-t-il avec un accent bien particulier.

La somptueuse automobile se gara près d'un petit chemin de pierre menant tout droit au château que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin. À la grande surprise des passagers, et avant même qu'ils n'aient débouclé leurs ceintures, les portes de la limousine s'ouvrirent par elles-mêmes, révélant une dizaine de domestiques gantés, en smoking bleus pâles. Miles Edgeworth sortit gracieusement de la limousine et tomba nez à nez avec un grand personnage glabre et filiforme à l'allure pincée et aux yeux si minuscules qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient complètement fermés. Il s'adressa à Edgeworth d'une voix solennelle et chantante, ce qui agaça profondément le procureur :

« Monsieur Miiiiles Edgewôôôôôrth?

\- C'est bien moi. Vous êtes? demanda le procureur.

\- Je suis le chef du protocole au Château. Vous êtes attendu, messire. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

« Messire. Et pourquoi pas Monseigneur pendant que vous y êtes », pensa le procureur, irrité.

Derrière lui, Gumshoe parvint finalement à s'extirper de la limousine et se mit au garde à vous. Le chef du protocole eut un regard sceptique en observant l'imperméable verdâtre délavé.

« Monsieur le détective Richard Gumshoe? demanda-t-il.

\- Ah non! Moi c'est Dick, m'sieur! Détective Dick Gumshoe pour vous servir! L'un de meilleurs que ce que Los Angeles a à offrir! » clama fièrement le détective en bombant le torse.

Le maigrelet fit une expression de dédain qui n'échappa pas à Edgeworth, mais il conclut tout de même avec professionnalisme :

« J'en suis convaincu, messire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous êtes également attendu. Les hommes de la Maison du Prince s'occuperont de vos bagages et effets personnels », conclut-il en claquant des doigts.

À ce moment, les domestiques exécutèrent une révérence et s'affairèrent à vider le coffre de la limousine. L'un d'eux eut une réaction de surprise mêlé à du dégoût en soulevant la vieille valise aux couleurs défraîchies du détective Gumshoe. Le chef du protocole émit un petit toussotement afin d'attirer l'attention de Miles Edgeworth et du détective et les invita, d'un geste de la main, à le suivre.

« Un instant, je viens aussi! » intervint Von Karma en apparaissant à son tour hors de la limousine.

Le chef de protocole passa la main sur son crâne chauve et fit un regard ennuyé à la procureure. Il sortit un petit calepin de sa poche et en tourna les pages.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir sur ma liste. Mademoiselle?

\- Von Karma. Franziska Von Karma. Procureure prodige et agente d'INTERPOL. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné.

« Je vois. Toutefois, vous n'apparaissez pas sur ma liste d'invités. Croyez-bien que j'en suis marri, mais je vais devoir vous demander de nous attendre ici. »

Von Karma s'approcha du domestique avec un large sourire condescendant.

« Je vais malheureusement décliner votre offre. Peut-être que vous vous complaisez dans un rôle de sous-fifre, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'une Von Karma. Je vais accompagner ces messieurs, alors veuillez vous écarter de mon chemin. »

Le chef de protocole n'obtempéra pas. La procureure ne put sonder son regard, puisque ses yeux minuscules étaient à peine perceptibles sous ses paupières presque closes.

« Le chef de protocole respecte le protocole. Et je dois m'assurer que vous fassiez de même, ajouta le grand individu.

\- Elle est avec moi, intervint Edgeworth. C'est une agente d'INTERPOL ici pour nous aider dans l'enquête. Vous pouvez la laisser passer.

\- Navré, messire. Elle n'est pas sur la liste, elle ne passe pas.

\- Et c'est sûrement une grande brindille comme vous qui allez m'en empêcher, menaça ironiquement Von Karma en agrippant son fouet. Écartez-vous ou je vous casse en deux. »

À cet instant, les domestiques en charge de bagages se placèrent derrière la procureure en un rang bien serré. Devant la menace prostrée derrière son épaule, Franziska ne fit pas entendre la morsure de cuir de son fouet, mais son attitude agressive se décupla. Elle fouilla dans une poche de son tailleur germanique et en retira un papier frappé du sceau de Codophia.

« Je suis une envoyée spéciale du Premier Ministre. Je suppose qu'on vous a appris à obéir dans votre branche, alors pour la toute dernière fois, je vous ordonne de vous écarter de mon chemin ou avant peu, vous serez chef de protocole de votre cellule personnelle! »

Le crâne chauve de l'homme élancé commençait à perler de sueur. Son expression froide et condescendante avait cédé le pas à une expression angoissée.

« Je… ce n'est pas de ma compétence…commença-t-il.

\- J'ai la furieuse impression que votre compétence se limite à ce qui est écrit sur votre calepin! Maintenant, disparaissez! » rugit Von Karma.

Le chef du protocole, encore sous le choc, s'écarta machinalement du petit chemin, la tête piteusement baissé. Me Von Karma fit un pas vers l'avant avant de se retourner brusquement, le fouet dressé, vers la cohorte de domestiques qui se trouvait jadis derrière elle. Ces derniers semblaient avoir perdu l'assurance dans leur nombre. La procureure, un sourire cruel au visage, les toisa quelques secondes.

« Hors de ma vue, misérables larbins! » cria-t-elle.

Le claquement de son fouet heurtant le sol retentit dans toute la cour; la horde de domestiques, ne souhaitant pas en attendre un second, s'éparpilla rapidement comme un essaim de mouches à fruits. Un sourire infiniment satisfait, Von Karma effectua une légère révérence et se mit en route vers le château, flanqué d'Edgeworth et de Gumshoe.

« Maître Von Karma peut être vraiment féroce quand elle le veut bien », murmura le détective.

Miles Edgeworth gratifia Gumshoe d'un regard sarcastique.

« Vous connaissez Franziska depuis de nombreuses années. Si vous n'avez remarqué sa férocité qu'à l'instant, je pense que même la science ne peut rien pour vous, détective. »

Le trio arriva finalement devant le portique principal du Château. Les deux immenses portes dorées incrustées dans deux colonnes de marbre blanc s'ouvrirent et un domestique vint à la rencontre de nos héros et leur demanda de patienter quelques instants, le temps d'aller avertir le secrétaire princier. Edgeworth leva les yeux vers le château afin d'en contempler l'architecture, alors que la procureure Von Karma sermonnait le détective de se tenir bien droit et de cesser de se gratter comme un chien infesté de puces.

De l'avis du procureur, ce château n'avait pas été bâti d'un seul trait. L'aile Ouest était composée de quatre hauts murs de pierres sombres avec quatre grandes tourelles parsemées de mâchicoulis et de meurtrières. Un donjon impressionnant et sinistre dominait fièrement la structure. Il ne manquait que des soldats casqués et un trébuchet pour que le décor soit complet.

« Un style de château-fort bien normand, carré et rectangulaire en pierres grises comme cela s'est répandu dans la plupart des pays d'Europe de l'Ouest, marmonna le procureur. Par contre, les tourelles jurent avec l'ensemble; cylindriques et le toit en pierres rougies, le modèle gothique des chevaliers teutoniques au Moyen-Âge. Curieux mélange… »

À cette aile Ouest, semblait avoir été joint un château complètement différent. Le portique principal et l'aile Est prenait la forme d'un château de plaisance étiré et rectangulaire en matériaux clairs, garni de décorations et de colonnettes. Nul doute qu'après l'avènement de la poudre à canon et l'obsolescence des châteaux-forts, les monarques codophiens avaient voulu aménager dans une résidence plus confortable et appropriée pour l'époque sans toutefois démolir l'ancien symbole de puissance. L'ensemble avait été magnifiquement harmonisé, mais forcément, pour des yeux modernes, cet imposant vestige aurait été plus utile comme musée que comme résidence.

Le procureur délaissa son analyse en voyant le domestique émerger du portique et effectuer une révérence.

« Vous pouvez me suivre, ces messieurs-dames vous attendent », dit ce dernier d'une voix claire.

Les trois compères traversèrent les énormes porte laissées ouverte et entreprirent de suivre à pas rapides le domestique. Une fois dans la salle principale, ils constatèrent le luxe presque insolent de la monarchie codophienne. L'intérieur du château était si éclatant que le détective Gumshoe effectua une bonne partie du trajet, la bouche ouverte, sans dire un traître mot. Il y avait des lustres de cristaux partout, d'énormes vitraux transparents tenaient lieu de fenêtre et assuraient une luminosité éclatante dans la pièce. Leurs pas respectifs résonnaient sur un carrelage blanc immaculé sur lequel on avait disposé de fabuleux tapis persans à certains endroits. Aux murs blancs, étaient accrochées soit de belles peintures d'individus en tenue cérémoniale, soit de nombreuses lampes qui devaient plutôt servir de décorations, puisque la pièce était déjà bien suffisamment éclairée par les vitraux. De somptueux meubles d'époque Louis XVI garnissaient le tout : fauteuils, buffet, petites tables, armoires.

« Un multimillionnaire ne pourrait sans doute pas se payer tout ceci, pensa le procureur. On a peine à croire en voyant cela que le pays est menacé d'une crise grave.

Miles Edgeworth fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant un petit bruit sourd derrière lui. Rongé par un pressentiment, le procureur se retourna et surprit le détective Gumshoe en flagrant délit de pickpocket. Le détective, coincé par son supérieur, affichait une expression de panique tout en ayant la main bien engouffré dans son imperméable. Miles Edgeworth serra les dents en s'approchant de son maladroit acolyte.

« Vol de biens princiers à présent? On finirait par croire que la perspective de vous retrouver dans les geôles codophiennes vous excite! rugit Edgeworth.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez monsieur…

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je pense en ce moment, détective! Maintenant, donnez-moi ce que vous avez subtilisé! »

Le visage piteux, Dick Gumshoe farfouilla dans ses poches intérieures et en retira un petit objet ovoïde et creux en marbre rosé.

« Je m'étais dit qu'ils en avaient tant ici. Un de plus ou de moins… » commença le détective.

Edgeworth n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Un cendrier! Nous sommes les principaux acteurs d'une mission mettant en jeu le sort d'un pays tout entier et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de chiper des cendriers! Je commence à croire que je devrais vous laisser dans une cellule pendant ces deux semaines et poursuivre l'enquête avec Franziska avant que je ne sois moi-même mêlé à vos rapines! »

Von Karma, quelques mètres plus loin avec le domestique, leur fit un geste impatient de la main les enjoignant de se dépêcher. Le procureur reposa le cendrier sur la table.

« Passez devant, détective! Au cas où il vous reprendrait l'envie de jouer les kleptomanes! gronda-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas mal, monsieur… marmonna pathétiquement Gumshoe en se remettant en route.

\- Je ne devrais probablement pas poser cette question, mais pendant que j'y pense… je ne vous ai jamais vu fumer, détective. Que diable auriez-vous bien fait de ce cendrier? demanda le procureur au complet bourgogne.

\- Je manque cruellement de décorations chez moi et cet objet aurait fait un si beau centre de table dans mon petit salon…

\- Je n'aurais effectivement pas dû poser la question… »

Le domestique leur fit monter un escalier qui les amena plus profondément dans l'aile Est. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans un couloir sur du linoléum noir et rouge en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreuses toiles qui parsemaient les murs. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, le domestique s'arrêta face à une lourde porte de chêne. Il l'ouvrit et fit un gracieux signe de la main au trio pour leur indiquer d'entrer.

« Les procureurs Miles Edgeworth et Franziska Von Karma ainsi que le détective Dick Gumshoe! » clama le domestique à l'intention des individus déjà présents dans la pièce.

Le jeune procureur pénétra dans la grande salle autour de laquelle était assis huit autres personnes, cinq hommes et trois femmes. Contrairement aux autres pièces visitées du château, cette salle de conférence était sobre. Les murs étaient bourgognes et presque nus si ce n'était de quelques photographies de la ville de Prazdec. Des lumières bien classiques avaient été préférées aux lustres grandiloquents et la large table rectangulaire en bois massif légèrement décorée qui occupait la majeure partie de la pièce semblait de grande valeur, mais sans tomber dans l'extravagance. En remplacement du mur du fond, une énorme baie vitrée offrait une vue splendide sur les jardins du Palais en plus de laisser le soleil éclairer la pièce. Un large buffet contenant des victuailles variées avait été placé contre le mur à la gauche de la porte d'entrée. Toutefois en observant l'attitude des gens présents, Miles Edgeworth devinait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour festoyer.

Bien assis à la table de conférence, les huit individus n'avaient manifesté aucune émotion en voyant le trio se joindre à eux. La plupart affichaient un visage de marbre où se mélangeaient curiosité et indifférence. Von Karma fit un regard interrogateur à son confrère afin de savoir s'ils devaient prendre la parole ou attendre. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, puisque l'un des individus s'était levé et marchait à leur rencontre; un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, bien bâti et au physique agréable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lissés vers l'arrière et il arborait un chic costume trois pièces sombre sans aucun accroc. Il s'avança vers Edgeworth, la main tendue et avec un large sourire, révélant des dents bien blanches.

« Soyez les bienvenues parmi nous! commença-t-il. Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Je suis le Duc de Prazdec, ministre de la justice de Codophia et cousin de Son Altesse, le Prince. Mais appelez-moi Sigmund, ce sera plus court » proposa-t-il chaleureusement.

Miles Edgeworth serra la main du ministre dans la sienne et constata que son interlocuteur possédait une forte poigne qui menaçait de lui broyer des phalanges.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Edgeworth en masquant sa douleur. Mais dites-moi, si vous êtes le cousin du Prince et que votre prénom est Sigmund, vous êtes…

\- Je suis l'ancien Roi du royaume d'Allebahst, effectivement. Bonne observation, procureur », le félicita Sigmund en souriant.

Le Duc se tourna ensuite vers Von Karma et lui fit un baisemain des plus gracieux.

« Bienvenue à vous aussi, ma chère. Votre seule présence égaye déjà la difficile discussion que nous allons tous avoir dans quelques instants. »

Franziska eut une expression de surprise, mais ne répondit pas. Edgeworth aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir légèrement vers le haut des joues. La procureure fit un signe de tête affirmatif au quadragénaire, mais n'émit pas un son.

Le Duc poursuivit sa tournée avec le détective et un bon contact s'établit aussitôt entre eux. Le Duc commença par lui proposer de manger un morceau tout en bavardant de banalités et le détective répondit, enthousiaste, que son estomac ne demandait pas mieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet, laissant les deux procureurs face aux sept regards perçants de ceux qui devaient sans doute être des ministres également. Von Karma amena Edgeworth un peu à l'écart, les sourcils froncés.

« Curieux oiseau. Il jure beaucoup avec les autres autour de la table, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, mais comme il est le seul à nous avoir salué, essayons d'être aimables. Cela nous fera au moins un contact possible au sein du gouvernement codophien. »

Le duo de procureurs prit place à la table de conférence. Edgeworth s'assit à la gauche d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et marron et aux traits sévères. Cette dernière ne lui accorda aucune attention. Von Karma s'assit à la gauche du procureur. Personne dans la salle ne parlait, hormis le ministre de la justice proposant divers plats codophiens au détective Gumshoe qui, lui-même, irritait bon nombre de gens, en mastiquant bruyamment. Edgeworth replaça son jabot et tenta de croiser le regard d'un des ministres, mais il avait la furieuse impression que tous avaient reçu comme instructions de l'ignorer. Von Karma commença elle aussi à s'impatienter de la situation.

« Mais que faisons-nous ici, Miles Edgeworth? Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que nous sommes assis à nous faire dévisager! murmura-t-elle.

\- Je l'ignore, Franziska, mais je commence à en avoir assez. Nous perdons notre temps avec ces individus marmoréens! »

La porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mettant fin aux bruits de mastication du détective Gumshoe. Le domestique qui avait guidé les trois acolytes fit irruption dans la pièce et effectua une révérence avant de clamer :

« Son Excellence, le Premier Ministre de Codophia. »

Comme une troupe surentraînée, tous les ministres se levèrent simultanément d'un bond. Le Duc Sigmund délaissa vivement le détective Gumshoe et retourna à sa place, au garde à vous, comme ses collègues. Le détective, la bouche pleine vint rejoindre Franziska Von Karma et Miles Edgeworth, alors que ceux – ci se levaient à leur tour.

Le Premier Ministre codophien pénétra enfin dans la pièce et, en l'apercevant, Edgeworth écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Cette longue chevelure blonde un peu rebelle, ce gilet vert à carreaux à l'écossaise avec une énorme broche de papillon épinglée, nul doute possible.

Colias Palaeno, l'ancien ambassadeur de la République de Babahl et par après, de la Principauté de Codophia, se dirigea à pas lourds, le regard fermé, jusqu'à sa place au bout de la table, sans un mot pour l'assistance.


	4. Volte face Royal Partie 4

L'attitude de Colias Palaeno surprit le jeune procureur. Il se souvenait distinctement de cet homme chaleureux, bienveillant et jovial lors de l'affaire des ambassades et il se trouvait désormais devant un individu au regard dur qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à ses anciens amis. Pis encore, il paraissait beaucoup moins rayonnant qu'il y a deux ans. De lourds cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux et son visage plus osseux semblait indiquer qu'il avait bien maigri. Toutefois, ce qui frappa encore plus le procureur, c'était que le teint presque basané du chef du gouvernement avait franchement pâli. Était-il malade?

Le Premier Ministre s'assit au bout de la table, faisant dos à la baie vitrée et, d'un geste auguste, fit asseoir toute l'assistance.

Edgeworth scruta l'attitude des ministres autour de la table. Ceux-ci avaient perdu l'arrogance qu'ils manifestaient à l'arrivée du trio et un climat de malaise, presque de peur, venait de s'installer. Le ministre à la droite de Palaeno, petit, chauve et au faciès presque porcin, suait à grosses gouttes en tripotant la petite liasse de papier qu'il avait disposée devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il était fortement intimidé par l'arrivée de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Tout ceci est rocambolesque, pensa Edgeworth. Palaeno serait-il devenu le dirigeant d'une junte à qui l'on doit allégeance sous peine d'être fusillé? »

Von Karma et Dick Gumshoe firent un regard médusé au procureur, signe qu'eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas la transformation de celui qui était devenu ambassadeur de Codophia deux ans plus tôt. Les réflexions furent interrompues par le propos introductif du Premier Ministre.

« Messieurs, mesdames. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous répéter une nouvelle fois à quel point la situation est alarmante. À n'en point douter, aucun élément nouveau n'a refait surface dans vos ministères, je suppose? » débuta Palaeno d'une voix ferme qu'Edgeworth ne lui connaissait pas.

Le Premier Ministre fixa chacun de ses ministres d'un regard accusateur l'un après l'autre. La très forte majorité ne soutinrent pas son regard et baissèrent les yeux en marmonnant des excuses. Seul le Duc Sigmund demeura la tête haute, une expression de défi dans le regard.

« Monsieur le ministre de la justice aurait-il quelque chose à nous fournir hormis une attitude bravache? ironisa Palaeno en affichant un rictus.

\- En collaboration avec le ministre de l'intérieur, nous avons réussi à démanteler plus d'une dizaine de réseaux des radicaux. Beaucoup de simples membres, mais aussi trois haut-gradés du mouvement. Ils seront inculpés sous peu pour conspiration et complot, répondit Sigmund, magistral.

-Bonne nouvelle », grogna Palaeno.

Le petit ministre chauve poursuivit l'exposé de Sigmund, d'une voix fluette :

« En tant que ministre de l'intérieur, je me permets de compléter les propos de mon collègue. Mes hommes ont complété une grande opération d'envergure dans tout Prazdec. La capitale sera bientôt libérée des foyers d'agitation extrémiste. Bien évidemment, à l'Assemblée Nationale, les députés séparatistes du Parti Babahlien de Libération hurlent au totalitarisme.

\- Ceux-là, j'en fais mon affaire, coupa Palaeno. Je les connais très bien ces lascars. Si on les écoutait, il faudrait s'excuser aux poseurs de bombes après les déflagrations. »

Un ministre émit un petit rire nerveux avant de se faire violemment imposer le mutisme par un regard courroucé du Premier Ministre.

« La population en général nous soutient, poursuivit Sigmund. Elle voit d'un bon œil l'arrestation des perturbateurs, obstacle à la paix.

\- Si la population aime tant la paix, pourquoi plus de la moitié des députés du territoire de Babhal sont-ils issus du Parti Babhalien de Libération? » demanda sèchement Colias Palaeno.

Sigmund n'insista pas. La rhétorique avait ses limites.

Von Karma se pencha vers Edgeworth et glissa :

« Le Premier Ministre nous dévoile un tempérament insoupçonné. »

Edgeworth acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Palaeno, détourna son regard de ses ministres et porta son attention vers le procureur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, procureur Edgeworth? »

Edgeworth saisit la balle au bond.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre des rapports concernant la situation d'un pays qui n'est pas le mien. Bien que tout ceci soit des plus passionnants, je vous assure. »

Palaeno fit une grimace.

« C'est tout-à-fait exact, procureur. Je n'ai pas oublié la raison de votre présence ici, débuta le Premier Ministre. Seulement, vous voilà maintenant plus au fait du quotidien de notre gouvernement et de la précarité de notre position. »

Il poursuivit, la mine sombre.

« Et tout ce que nous avons accompli en si peu de temps pourrait bien être réduit à néant. Nous avons deux semaines pour que la statue de Primidux soit retrouvée. Sinon… il est inévitable que nous détiendrons le titre de dernier gouvernement de Codophia. »

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent parmi les membres du cabinet ministériel. La dame brune assise à la droite d'Edgeworth en profita pour prendre la parole d'une voix claire :

« Je persiste à penser que la population a évolué et qu'elle n'a plus besoin de ces anciens symboles. Peut-être surestimons-nous la portée de cet événement. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle. Les autres ministres se tournèrent, angoissés, vers leur supérieur dont le visage s'était immédiatement empourpré. Palaeno, impitoyable, déversa immédiatement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Madame la ministre des institutions. Avant la réunification, une véritable guerre froide s'était installée entre Allebahst et Babahl à cause de cette statue. À peine deux années plus tard, vous me dites que la population est sans doute passée à autre chose. »

Le sarcasme du Premier Ministre était douloureux à entendre pour les observateurs. La ministre ne se laissa toutefois pas démonter.

« Les vieux symboles archaïques peuvent facilement être laissés de côté au profit d'institutions plus modernes. Nous aurions dû dès le départ affranchir le destin du Prince de cette statue. Je propose d'ailleurs que l'on mette sur pied…

\- Silence! coupa Palaeno, furibond. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour réformer le pays, mais bien pour le sauver de l'éclatement! Nous réformons quand le pays se porte bien, pas quand il est en crise! Si nous changions les règles immédiatement, cela équivaudrait à admettre que depuis la réunification, le régime est à bout de souffle et que l'État est trop faible. Et c'est précisément ce que veulent les extrémistes! »

Le Premier Ministre abattit son poing sur la table et se leva d'un bond, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Je pense que beaucoup trop d'entre vous n'ont pas encore saisi la gravité de la situation! Je ne veux pas de suggestions, je ne veux pas de manifeste idéologique ni de plan de rechange! Je veux que cette statue soit retrouvée! Je veux que tous vos ministères et vous-mêmes s'emploient 24 heures sur 24 à la retrouver, bande d'incapables! »

La critique était rude et le ton beaucoup trop théâtral, selon Edgeworth. La colère semblait pourtant bien efficace auprès des ministres.

« Nous avons deux semaines avant la cérémonie. Je vous demande le maximum, ce qui veut dire que vous ne devrez quitter vos ministères que si vous avez des informations capitales à me fournir. Pour le moment, dehors tous! » conclut Palaeno en pointant la porte d'un geste autoritaire.

L'assistance, sous le choc, se leva sans un mot. Les ministres sortirent un à un, la mine déconfite pour la plupart. Le détective Gumshoe se leva afin de leur emboîter le pas.

« Non pas vous, détective. Vous restez, ainsi que les procureurs », intima Palaeno.

Le détective se rassit poussivement, un air interloqué sur son visage. Von Karma se contenta de fixer Colias Palaeno, les bras croisés en attendant la suite. Elle était visiblement très choquée de la manière dont le chef du gouvernement avait traité ses subalternes.

La lourde porte du bureau fut finalement fermée par le domestique. À ce moment, Edgeworth se leva, souriant, avant de s'adresser à Palaeno.

« Vous pouvez maintenant laisser tomber cette comédie, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. »

Palaeno fixa Edgeworth avec un regard de dédain et d'incompréhension. Le procureur, peu impressionné, soutint son regard avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est un peu trop gros pour que ce soit crédible à mes yeux », poursuivit Edgeworth.

Brusquement, Palaeno se détendit et baissa lentement la tête. En la relevant, son regard s'éclaircit et il affichait désormais un sourire des plus chaleureux comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était ambassadeur.

« On ne peut décidément rien cacher au grand procureur Miles Edgeworth, déclara-t-il, d'un ton désolé.

\- Ne soyez pas triste, c'était très bien exécuté. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main amicale devant le regard médusé de Gumshoe et Von Karma. Cette dernière n'appréciait particulièrement pas la situation.

« Que signifie cette farce idiote? tonna-t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent que de faire du théâtre!

\- Et bien moi j'y ai cru. Je sentais même des larmes monter lorsque vous avez ordonné de sortir », souligna pathétiquement Gumshoe.

Von Karma le gratifia d'un regard sarcastique avant de se lever pour rejoindre Palaeno et le jeune procureur. Le Premier Ministre serra la main de la procureur prodige avec un air d'excuse.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Maître Von Karma. Si vous saviez comme ce personnage ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, mais j'y suis malheureusement contraint par la force des choses.

\- La force des choses vous pousse à vous comporter en apprenti-Pinochet? » ironisa Von Karma.

Palaeno éclata de rire.

« Nul besoin d'être mesquine, Maître. Vous ne connaissez qu'une infime partie de ce qui se passe en Codophia. La statue de Primidux n'est qu'une moisissure supplémentaire qui s'ajoute à la quantité de pourriture de ce pauvre pays. »

Le trentenaire à la crinière blonde se mit face à la baie-vitrée et baissa la tête. Edgeworth le trouva particulièrement troublé et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie. Von Karma ne partageait visiblement pas ce sentiment.

« Et bien alors? rugit-elle. Que signifie cette mascarade?

\- Franziska, sois patiente. Notre ami a beaucoup de soucis », intervint Edgeworth.

Palaeno, d'un geste de la main, fit comprendre qu'il n'en prenait aucun ombrage. Il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

« Je suis le quinzième Premier Ministre du pays en six mois. Les gouvernements ici chutent à peine quelques jours après leur assermentation. Au-delà du scandale de la statue de Primidux, le pays n'est pas gouvernable. »

Un cynisme franc plutôt inhabituel chez un chef de gouvernement.

« J'ai été catapulté Premier Ministre après le vol de la statue. Cela n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà à propos de Codophia.

\- Mais pourquoi vous précisément? demanda le détective Gumshoe. Vous êtes un ambassadeur, pas un politicien. »

Palaeno lui fit un léger sourire.

« J'ai eu la même réaction que vous, détective, croyez-moi. Les hautes sphères de la société codophiennes ont interrogé la population et mon nom leur est parvenu largement en tête de liste comme candidat pour être Premier Ministre.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas une si grande popularité, souligna Von Karma en ricanant.

\- Croyez bien que je n'en tire aucun orgueil. Les Codophiens, depuis longtemps, ne jurent que par l'autorité et l'ordre. Ils sont lassés de ces gouvernements temporaires et des hommes politiques lâches. Ils exigent des hommes et des femmes qui ont de la poigne… et c'est dans ce contexte qu'on m'a appelé. »

Edgeworth pouffa de rire.

« Vous? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur donner cette impression?

\- Tout est de la faute des médias, maugréa le Premier Ministre. Ils m'ont grotesquement fabriqué un personnage rigide, froid et caractériel à coups d'articles vaseux et d'anecdotes imaginées. Il semblerait que déjà tout jeune, je chassais les ours en hiver, torse nu, avec une lance improvisée. Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai même entendu dire que, lassé de la tyrannie de mon père militaire, je l'ai écarté de sa place de chef pour devenir moi-même le patriarche familial à 15 ans. Mon père… un homme d'une bonhommie sans égale qui adorait sa famille. La caricature est grossière, mais elle a malheureusement été adoptée. »

Von Karma croisa les bras, sceptique.

« On vous a fabriqué un personnage artificiel et vous avez accepté le rôle. Pourquoi ne pas agir tel que vous êtes plutôt que d'imiter les méthodes de Quercus Alba? »

Le coup sembla sonner le Premier Ministre qui fit une grimace comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. La comparaison était injuste et féroce. Ancien ambassadeur d'Allebahst, Quercus Alba prenait un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour un vieillard famélique, presque gâteux, alors qu'en réalité, il gardait une vitalité et une énergie hors du commun pour son âge. En plus de nourrir des ambitions malsaines…

Palaeno se ressaisit bien vite.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir de porter un tel jugement sur moi, procureure Von Karma. Seulement, Alba procédait ainsi pour se couvrir lui-même et pour protéger son réseau de grand banditisme. Je joue ce personnage pour des raisons d'État. Je n'y gagne rien. Je suis devenue le Premier Ministre d'une poudrière. »

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, dépité :

« Il n'y aura plus aucun recours après moi. Tout a été tenté. Si j'échoue, le pays se séparera de nouveau, et de façon permanente, j'en ai bien peur.

\- En somme, c'est un cas de : « Après moi, le chaos », ironisa Von Karma, empruntant la formule des détracteurs du Général De Gaulle.

\- Si vous voulez, c'est un peu cela. La statue n'a été qu'un déclencheur parmi tant d'autres.

\- C'est vraiment terrible comme situation, intervint Gumshoe. Si je saisis bien, même si l'on retrouve la statue, la paix n'est pas assurée. »

Edgeworth fut surpris de la compréhension de Gumshoe face aux événements. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il faut bien le dire…

« La situation n'est pas des plus réjouissantes, effectivement, nota Edgeworth. Toutefois, concentrons-nous sur la statue de Primidux et comment la retrouver. Il sera toujours le temps d'intervenir par après si d'autres malheurs surviennent au pays.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Von Karma. Débutons l'enquête au plus vite, la politique ne me réussit pas… »

Palaeno se frotta les mains en souriant en pleines dents.

« Oui bien sûr, passons aux choses importantes. Le vol de la statue a eu lieu il y a cinq jours, ici même, dans ce palais. Les circonstances sont plutôt particulières…

\- Des suspects potentiels dans cette histoire? » demanda Von Karma.

Le Premier Ministre devint d'un coup, plus sérieux. Son regard se fit plus sombre :

« Voilà, le problème. Nous avons des suspects et pas les moindres. Tout le personnel du château est suspect et on parle de gens au service du Prince depuis des années. L'employé le plus récent a été embauché il y a plus de dix ans, je crois. »

\- Si l'un d'entre eux avait voulu affaiblir le pays, il aurait probablement agi avant, marmonna Edgeworth. Qui d'autres se trouvaient près des lieux? »

Palaeno esquissa un léger sourire.

« Voilà où l'histoire devient troublante. Les seuls autres gens se trouvant sur les lieux sont les membres de mon gouvernement… et moi-même. Nos ministères se trouvent dans ce château et nous ne le quittons plus depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Edgeworth se tapota la tempe et fronça les sourcils.

« On ne peut donc pas exclure la possibilité d'un ministre félon qui agirait indépendamment ou sous ordres. Mais effectivement, si ce sont là tous nos suspects, l'enquête risque de s'avérer délicate.

\- Donc, nous avons les domestiques, les gardes du corps, tous les employés du château et les membres du gouvernement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre? demanda Von Karma.

\- Hé bien… puisque nous sommes dans le château princier, il y avait évidemment… »

Colias Palaeno ne termina pas sa phrase. Le domestique qui était de faction derrière la porte venait de faire irruption sans prévenir. D'une voix forte et assurée, il clama :

« Sa Majesté, le Prince de Codophia. »


End file.
